Forgotten love
by Zain abbas
Summary: Family isn’t always a blood relation, it’s the mutual respect and care that a group of people share. Jake and Amy were living a dream when the misfortune struck, rendering jake at loss of all the memory of the past 6 years. How will any cope up with the boisterous jake? Will she be able to stand him flirting with other lady’s? Can she make him remember his soul mate?
1. Each morning a new chapter

The sun wasn't fully bloomed and tints of sunlight enumerated amidst of the clouds. As the sun rose on the horizon, the rays entered the room through a creek reflecting off the stagnant bodies of the 2 lovers.

Jake fluttered his eyes in the partially dark room as he settled his eyes over the soothing sight of his beautiful wife, Amy. Her facial features shone more than than sun itself and mesmerised him despite being tangled in a complete mess of hair after the events of last night. A fervent smile rose to his lips as he skittled to her side of the bed to gather the picture once again before slipping his left arm pass the rear and round her waist to spoon her. She adjusted whilst asleep almost like muscle memory. jake basked in the signature scent of his spouse while tucking her ponytail over her neck to occasionally peck at the nape of her neck while slithering his hand subconsciously around her waist.

Amy smiled at the early morning proximity and pretended to be doused in sleep to enlongate the moment of love and affection. There weren't many moments that the two spent together, specially after Amy's promotion as a sergeant and jakes never ceasing flair for mysteries and crime puzzles, they hardly ever had time or the stamina to adorn each other with the attention both clearly deserved. Jake continued to nuzzle her neck and began to realise the conscious of his better half. He purposefully nibbled or her ear lobe whilst dragging his loose hand over to her mid before whispering in her ear:

Jake: I can't seem to be get enough of you Ames.

Amy: hmm, just like you can't get enough of due hard!

Jake: wow, didn't see that coming!

Amy(turning to face jake): title of your sex tape

Jake: didn't see tha... never mind.

Amy(smiling while plunging into his chest): how come you're up so early? Normally it takes a toll to actually get you in your senses.

Jake: I couldn't sleep last night, the thought of going away is turning my Sences to peril.

Amy(slithering her fingers through his tousled hair): It's only a two day trip jake, not the first time one of us is leaving for work!

Jake: I know but my intuition was a giving a bad vibe. Not like a show cancellation or dropping my sandwich, a real sinister vibe

Amy: don't worry, it'll be fine. Now get up!

Jake: I thought I was up early!

Amy: you are, about 5 minutes earlier than usual!

Jake: still an achievement

Amy: I'm proud of you. Now get up before holt rings up. I have a squad meeting at 8.

Jake: I'm leaving at 11 right!

Amy; yup, now dress up. I have a surprise for you!!


	2. Will miss you

Jake leapt out of the sheets at an innuendo of a surprise. Amy wasn't someone too diverse in her choice and action, albeit she completely baffled the squad at the heist, her surprises were predictable.

The shower was quick as Jake donned the same atire over and walked into the kitchen, awaiting the new snickers, he guessed of Amy's choice.

Jake: Ok, if they're in blue, you might wanna exchange them for black

Amy: What?

Jake: The MX126, I want them in black

Amy: I haven't bought you any more snickers jake!

How can you expect it when you know I hate those

Jake: But you said you loved my snickers

Amy: Evidently you're not good with irony

Jake (frowning): So what's the surprise then?

Amy (flashing the tickets): I'm really exited!!

Jake: Babe I know you're funny but this is just cruel. Waving my flight tickets, casting happiness, this is a whole new level...

Amy (face palming): Jake (giggling) that's a really good idea but these are not your flight tickets stupid. These are tickets to the water park.

Jake (smile creeping on the lips): This is even worse! How will I focus on the slides.. I mean the pool... I mean the case..see it's already compelling me

Amy (smiling promiscuously): Babe, it's not the only thing that can nudge you off concentration..

Jake: I've a feeling that the days will be hard to evade (pulling her by her waist) I'll miss you babe

Amy (Flailing her hands post his neck): I'll miss you too babe, but don't worry, I'll make it up to you.

Jake: You mean black sneakers oh wait you're talking about...

(A tender kiss interrupted jake's realisation as the two left their house for new turns to witness ahead!)


	3. Moments of Joy

Boyle stood ecstatic at the doorway, smirking as usual at the sight of the couple arriving hand-in-hand at the 99.

Boyle: I suppose the night was steamy before the brief departure

Jake (weirded out): Thats not how you start an early morning conversation Boyle!

Amy: That's not the how you begin conversing ever!!

Boyle: You look tired (winking)..

Jake: ya it's of no use, shall we head up my mate

Boyle: After you stud..

Amy: o boy, let's go

The trio arrive at the bullpen whilst Holt stands firm at the office door way, not even slightly inclined but grounded and shifting gaze, back-and-fro from his wrist watch onto the imminent arrival of his awaited subordinate. The doors of the elevator spread open as the giggles and the snide jabs came to holt (pun intended!) almost instantaneously.

Jake: Man I can never settle to his stern look. It makes me feel guilty for no reason.

Amy(smirking): We're half an hour late Jake.

Jake: Reasons we both share equally (smiling mischievously)

Boyle: oo half hour of wild ..

Jake: Forgot you were here(taking steps towards Holt)..hey hey captain, we're ready for a kick ass mission

Holt: You're 33 minutes late Peralta, it's not a childish vacation you're off to, it's a decorated assignment endowed by esteemed superiors of the NYPD

Jake: Wow, I didn't know 3 of the words in that sentence

Amy(scurrying by Jake's side): It's actually grammatically incorrect to say 'I didn't know', we use simple present with didn't or similar contractions, it...

Holt(Interrupting): You're late too Santiago, you should head to your floor to brief your crew

Amy(Stammering): ya you're right Sir, I am just here to bid farewell to Jake and Boyle (turning to face Jake) it's 'I didn't knew' by the way (resuming whilst walking to the elevator) good luck guys, have fun, don't pick up girls (eyeing Jake before the doors shut)

Jake(giving a perplexed look): Okay..any way I am sorry sir and we both assure you that we'll be best at it, right Boyle?

Boyle: You bet your ass we will

Jake(grossed out): It's my fault of asking you...trust us sir we'll do good

Holt: You have no choice

Jake: God it's impossible to placate you!

(Turning around to bid farewell to everyone before departing)

**Jake tried to see her one last time before he took off but she was busy conducting the meeting so he caught a glimpse of her through one of the creek in the blinds, whispering "Goodbye my Love"!**


	4. Tragedy hits!

**The phone buzzed in the chamber and Holt took precisely a beat and a half to receive the call with his robotic address to the caller:**

**Holt**: Goodmorning, this is captain Raymond Holt, 99th precinct, how...

**Boyle**: Sir... (whimpering).,

**Holt**: Boyle? Is everything fine, why do you sound so shivery?

**Boyle**: Captain, we've been ambushed!

**Gunshots fired on the other side as Holt stood up from his chair. Shouts and expletives thrown intermittently in midst of the thorough explosions practically deffening anyone in proximity.**

**Holt**: Boyle, where are you two? Connect me to your location and I will tail reinforcement right way.

**Boyle**: I can't keep a contact for long captain, we've been betrayed by our informer. We're close to Jacksonville beach but I've been running for quite a while so I'm no... I'm not surrr.. of locat...

**The line interrupted and Holt tried to connect back.**

**Holt**: Boyle, what do you mean by I have been running? Where is Jake?

**Silence griped both the ends of the call to the point that it started to feel intentional.**

**Holt**: Boyle!! Where is Jake?? Answer me!

**The situation enraged Holt which was peculiar since he hardly ever lost his professional demeanour but the urgency of the situation emanated a sinister vibe that was exponentially raised by Boyle's wailing tone.**

**Boyle**: Captain, (_tears rolling from his eyes_) Jake has been shot! (_Barely keeping his voice up_), he's down and I've pushed him under... I've...(_pain now clearly resonating through the phone on the other side_) I've pushed him under the cargo shed.

**Holt**: Boyle! Is he ok? I want you to get to a safe haven, I want all the updates I am sending reinforcements.

**Boyle**: Sir, don't say anything to Amy.. that was the last thing he said before dropping lifeless. (_Sobs on the either end of the phone, very peculiar to the 99_) he wasn't breathing Sir...

**Holt** (_Shutting close his eyes subconsciously_): Just keep moving Boyle. It will be All fine.

...**But deep inside, he knew that this was different from all the heroic ends to his cases, Jake was not shot for the first time nor was it anything new in their line of work but the vibe was different. Boyle never lost his cool, Jake never would've layed flat, inconspicuous to the enemies, he so fervently chases after. Something was different...**


	5. Can’t let her know

**Holt contacted the authorities in the vicinity and pinned the cursory location to get into action. However, he knew he couldn't keep the entire precinct oblivious of the debacle:**

**Holt: **Jeffords... may I see you in my office, I have an important matter to discuss

**Terry**: Sure Captain..

**Terry entered the chamber and almost instantly sensed the eerie signal that he never felt in Holt's office. Holt was practically inclined over his chair, sweat trickling down his head as he hastily loosened his pristine tie to allow room for air to brush off suffocation:**

**Terry: **Captain, are you alright.. let me call for an ambulance..(_shifting towards the wooden doorway to enact but halted by a soften command)_

**Holt: **I am fine Jeffords... take a seat (_trying to regain his composure but still faltering due to the crisis situation)_

**Terry**: I haven't seen you such distress (_pulling the chair to be seated in sight) _what's the matter?

_**Holt **(narrating all the events that just shambled his morning and was about to shook everyone's Brians): _I have called in the authorities to make a move, they are trying to navigate their precise location but due to intermittent network reception, they could not gain access to their whereabouts.

**Terry sobbed and could barely utter a single word. He kept firm through the entire narrative but simply couldn't resist his tears over Jake's condition.**

**Holt**: Terry, we have to keep our faith and spirits up, I need your assistance in informing the rest of the squad so we can plan a rescue mission ourselves.

**Terry**: But bu..(_still wailing between intervals) _what about Amy Captain?

**Holt **_(nodding slightly)_: whether he wished it or not, I can't keep her ignorant of her husband's condition. She holds a right to know!

**Terry **_(wiping off his watery eyes)_: Sir... it's been just a month to their wedding... We can't let her know...

**Both were right on each side but the matter required immediate action and it were now upto the duo to choose between emotions and professionalism or take a midway like they usually did...**


End file.
